lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2014/July
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in July, 2014. July 1 Out and about with Francesco Carrozzini in Portofino, Italy July_1_2014-1.jpg July_1_2014-2.jpg July_1_2014-3.jpg July_1_2014-4.jpg July_1_2014-5.jpg July_1_2014-6.jpg July_1_2014-7.jpg July_1_2014-8.jpg July_1_2014-9.jpg July_1_2014-10.jpg July_1_2014-11.jpg July_1_2014-12.jpg July_1_2014-13.jpg July_1_2014-14.jpg July_1_2014-15.jpg July_1_2014-16.jpg July_1_2014-17.jpg July 1 2014-18.jpg July 1 2014-19.jpg July 1 2014-20.jpg July 1 2014-21.jpg July 1 2014-22.jpg July 1 2014-23.jpg July 1 2014-24.jpg July 1 2014-25.jpg July_1_2014-26.jpg July_1_2014-27.jpg July_1_2014-28.jpg July_1_2014-29.jpg July_1_2014-30.jpg July_1_2014-31.jpg July_1_2014-32.jpg July_1_2014-33.jpg July_1_2014-34.jpg July_1_2014-35.jpg July_1_2014-36.jpg July_1_2014-37.jpg July_1_2014-38.jpg July_1_2014-39.jpg July_1_2014-40.jpg July_1_2014-41.jpg July_1_2014-42.jpg July_1_2014-43.jpg July_1_2014-44.jpg July_1_2014-45.jpg July 1 2014-46.jpg July 1 2014-47.jpg July 1 2014-48.jpg July 1 2014-49.jpg July 1 2014-50.jpg July 1 2014-51.jpg July 1 2014-52.jpg July 1 2014-53.jpg July_1_2014-54.jpg July_1_2014-55.jpg July_1_2014-56.jpg July_1_2014-57.jpg July_1_2014-58.jpg July 1 2014-59.jpg July 1 2014-60.jpg July 1 2014-61.jpg July 1 2014-62.jpg July 1 2014-63.jpg July 1 2014-64.jpg July 1 2014-65.jpg July 1 2014-66.jpg July_1_2014-67.jpg July_1_2014-68.jpg July_1_2014-69.jpg July_1_2014-70.jpg July_1_2014-71.jpg July_1_2014-72.jpg July_1_2014-73.jpg July_1_2014-74.jpg July_1_2014-75.jpg July_1_2014-76.jpg July_1_2014-77.jpg July_1_2014-78.jpg July_1_2014-79.jpg July_1_2014-80.jpg July_1_2014-81.jpg July_1_2014-82.jpg July_1_2014-83.jpg July_1_2014-84.jpg July_1_2014-85.jpg At the hotel with Carrozzini July_1_2014_Hotel-1.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-2.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-3.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-4.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-5.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-6.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-7.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-8.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-9.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-10.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-11.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-12.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-13.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-14.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-15.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-16.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-17.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-18.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-19.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-20.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-21.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-22.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-23.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-24.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-25.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-26.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-27.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-28.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-29.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-30.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-31.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-32.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-33.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-34.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-35.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-36.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-37.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-38.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-39.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-40.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-41.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-42.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-43.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-44.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-45.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-46.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-47.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-48.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-49.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-50.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-51.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-52.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-53.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-54.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-55.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-56.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-57.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-58.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-59.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-60.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-61.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-62.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-63.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-64.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-65.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-66.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-67.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-68.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-69.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-70.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-71.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-72.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-73.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-74.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-75.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-76.jpg Out for dinner with Carrozzini and friends July_1_2014_Dinner-1.jpg smiles.jpg smiles2.jpg Later on smiles3.jpg July 2 Shopping and meeting fans in Portofino July_2_2014-2.jpg July_2_2014-3.jpg July_2_2014-4.jpg July_2_2014-5.jpg July_2_2014-6.jpg July_2_2014-7.jpg July_2_2014-8.jpg July_2_2014-9.jpg July_2_2014-10.jpg July_2_2014-11.jpg July_2_2014-12.jpg July_2_2014-13.jpg July_2_2014-14.jpg July_2_2014-15.jpg July_2_2014-16.jpg July 2 2014-17.jpg July 2 2014-18.jpg July 2 2014-19.jpg July 2 2014-20.jpg July 2 2014-21.jpg July 2 2014-22.jpg July 2 2014-23.jpg July_2_2014-1.jpg July_2_2014-24.jpg July_2_2014-25.jpg July_2_2014-26.jpg July 2 2014-27.jpg July 3 Out and about with Carrozzini in Santa Margherita Ligure, Italy July_3_2014-1.jpg Ultraviolence video Del Rey shot a video for "Ultraviolence" directed by Francesco Carrozzini, which was released on July 30. She was also photographed by Carrozzini on set. Photoshoot by Francesco Carrozzini FC U 1.jpg FC U 2.jpg FC U 3.jpg FC U 4.jpg FC U 5.jpg FC U 6.jpg FC U 7.jpg FC U 8.jpg Media Use FC 7 in 1.png FC 7 in 2.png July 4 Del Rey performed at Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival in Monaco. Brusb99CAAAfaZr.jpg BruqqkvIgAAJazH.jpg Monte-Carlo_Sporting_Summer_Festival_-_Monaco_28July_429_283029.jpg BrvO8rACQAAqtAp.jpg July 5 Arriving at Barcelona airport, Spain July_5_2014-1.png July_5_2014-2.png July_5_2014-3.jpg Performing at Vida Festival 19cb47ff04165beb8589950aa02dc6b7.jpg 10425043_10203068810295387_7045341842176342482_n.jpg 14415127140_4c95243195_b.jpg COLX1zIWEAEeBRL.jpg lana-del-rey-vida.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_283929.jpg vidabyian120.jpg Backstage CJKkSz2WIAANjx5.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_28529.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_282629.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_282929.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_283429.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_283629.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_283729.jpg Vida_Festival_-_Barcelona2C_Spain_28July_529_284629.jpg Br8VFS6CcAEitRe.png|Del Rey with Dua Lipa Cioa-eCUoAAhNv5.jpg|Del Rey with Dua Lipa July 6 At Barcelona airport, leaving Spain July_6_2014-1.jpg July 9 Out and about in West Village, New York City July_9_2014-1.jpg July_9_2014-2.jpg July_9_2014-3.jpg July_9_2014-4.jpg July_9_2014-5.jpg July_9_2014-6.jpg July_9_2014-7.jpg July_9_2014-8.jpg July_9_2014-9.jpg July_9_2014-10.jpg July_9_2014-11.jpg July_9_2014-12.jpg July 9 2014-13.jpg July 9 2014-14.jpg July 9 2014-15.jpg July 9 2014-16.jpg July 9 2014-17.jpg July 9 2014-18.jpg July_9_2014-19.jpg Of Mice and Men Del Rey and Chuck Grant attended the Broadway play, ‘Of Mice and Men’, starring James Franco and Chris O’Dowd. Huglana.jpg James-franco-and-lana-del-rey.jpg July_9_2014_OfMiceAndMen-1.jpg July 12 Del Rey was photographed by Carrozzini. Unknown July 13 Del Rey visited Fort Tilden in New York City with James Franco, Chuck Grant and Klaus Biesenbach. Del Rey was also photographed by Chuck Grant. July_13_2014-2.jpg JF_3.jpg Lana_in_mid.jpg July_13_2014-3.jpg James_and_lana_aga.jpg July_13_2014-1.jpg JF2.jpg JF_4.jpg James_and_lanana.jpg July_13_2014-4.jpg JF_LDR.jpg JF_1.jpg July_13_2014-5.jpg JF_2.jpg Photoshoot by Chuck Grant CG_24_1.jpg CG_24_1_BTS.jpg|Del Rey being photographed by Chuck Grant July 15 Lana Del Rey performed at Live in the Marquee in Cork, Ireland. July_15_2014-1.jpg July_15_2014-2.jpg July_15_2014-3.jpg July_15_2014-4.jpg July_15_2014-5.jpg July_15_2014-6.jpg July_15_2014-7.jpg July_15_2014-8.jpg July_15_2014-9.jpg Backstage July_15_2014_BS-1.jpg July_15_2014_BS-2.jpg July_15_2014_BS-3.jpg July 16 With fans in Cork, Ireland July_16_2014-1.jpg July 16 2014-2.jpg July 16 2014-3.jpg July 16 2014-4.jpg July 16 2014-5.jpg July 16 2014-6.jpg July 16 2014-7.jpg July 16 2014-8.jpg July 16 2014-9.jpg July 16 2014-10.jpg BsvHj3FIYAA-VKc.jpg July 17 Shopping at Carcassonne, France July_17_2014-1.jpg July 17 2014-2.jpg July 17 2014-3.jpg July 17 2014-4.jpg July 17 2014-5.jpg July 17 2014-6.jpg Performing at Festival de Carcassonne at Theatre Jean Deschamps July_17_2014_FdC-1.jpg July_17_2014_FdC-2.jpg July_17_2014_FdC-17.jpg July_17_2014_FdC-3.jpg July_17_2014_FdC-4.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-5.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-6.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-7.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-8.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-9.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-10.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-11.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-12.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-13.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-14.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-15.jpg July 17 2014 FdC-16.jpg Backstage July_17_2014_BS-1.jpg July 17 2014 BS-2.jpg July 17 2014 BS-3.jpg Bsz7kpTCYAExp85 (1).jpg July 18 Del Rey flew back to NYC. A fan met her in the airport before her departure from France. 19th.jpg July 19 Del Rey was seen in a beauty salon in NYC. 19th2.jpg 19th3.jpg July 21 At Museum of Modern Arts with Chuck and Klaus July_21_2014_MoMA-1.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-2.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-3.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-4.jpg At The Impossible Project in New York with Noé Arteaga NOEA_1.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 1 NOEA_2.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 2 NOEA 4.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 3 NOEA_3.jpg|Testing Magentatype NOEA 5.JPG With a fan July 23 Del Rey was seen by a fan in Brooklyn. July 24 At Akiko Hair & Nail Studio in New York July_24_2014-1.jpg July 26 Del Rey changed her Instagram icon. BtfgHXPIAAEAleV.jpg Del Rey spent time at Coney Island with Francesco Carrozzini, Chuck Grant, and Naomi Shon. She was also photographed by Naomi Shon and Chuck Grant. July_27_2014-1.jpg July_26_2014-3.jpg July_27_2014-2.jpg CeJ6tJKUMAAf0WC.jpg Photoshoot by Chuck Grant CG ConeyIsland 1.jpg FC_3_1.jpg FC 3 2.jpg FC 3 3.jpg FC 3 4.jpg July 27 Out and about in New York City July_27_2014--1.jpg July_27_2014--2.jpg July_27_2014-3.jpg July_27_2014-4.jpg July_27_2014-5.jpg July 30 With fans in New York City July_30_2014_Fans-1.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-2.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-3.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-4.png Child of God premiere Del Rey and Klaus Biesenbach attended the premiere of ‘Child Of God’, a film by James Franco, that took place at Tribeca Grand Hotel in New York City. July_30_2014-1.jpg July_30_2014-2.jpg July_30_2014-3.jpg July_30_2014-4.jpg July_30_2014-5.jpg July_30_2014-6.jpg July_30_2014-7.jpg July_30_2014-8.jpg July_30_2014-9.jpg July_30_2014-10.jpg July_30_2014-11.jpg July_30_2014-12.jpg July_30_2014-13.jpg July_30_2014-14.jpg July_30_2014-15.jpg July_30_2014-16.jpg July_30_2014-17.jpg July_30_2014-18.jpg July_30_2014-19.jpg July_30_2014-20.jpg July_30_2014-21.jpg July_30_2014-22.jpg July_30_2014-23.jpg July_30_2014-24.jpg July_30_2014-25.jpg July_30_2014-26.jpg July_30_2014-27.jpg July_30_2014-28.jpg July_30_2014-29.jpg July_30_2014-30.jpg July_30_2014-31.jpg July_30_2014-32.jpg July 30 2014-33.jpg July 30 2014-35.jpg July 30 2014-34.jpg July 30 2014-36.jpg July 30 2014-37.jpg July 30 2014-38.jpg July 30 2014-39.jpg July 30 2014-40.jpg Category:2014